Compositions of polyalkylene terephthalate and polycarbonate resins are well known and have been widely employed in the manufacture of thermoplastic molded articles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,218,372 which is incorporated herein by reference, describes compositions of polyalkylene terephthalates and polycarbonate resins. These compositions are described as having reduced melt viscosity and higher ductility than either the polycarbonate or polyalkylene terephthalate alone.
Blends of polyalkylene terephthalates and bisphenol-A polycarbonate are known to yield transparent molded articles only in the range of up to about 10 to 12 percent by weight of the polyester component. Articles molded from blends of polyalkylene terephthalates and bisphenol-A polycarbonate having weight percentages of the polyalkylene terephthalate component greater than 12 percent appear translucent or opaque.
It has now been found that the incorporation of an amount of an aromatic polyester carbonate, alternatively known as aromatic polyester cocarbonates, into various blends of polyalkylene terephthalates and bisphenol-A polycarbonates allows the production of transparent molded articles with molding compositions having polyester concentrations significantly greater than 10 to 12 percent by weight.